Time Passes By
by OtherDays
Summary: Ten years have passed since Edward and Bella split in the forest, there was no reason for him to return as Alice never saw her: Bella spending more time with the pack blocked her visions, the three little ones didn't help. Now a vampire and away from Forks, thought dead by all but the pack, is Bella and her little family. They will soon meet the family they have only ever heard of.
1. Edward

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, situations and plot connected to the 'Twilight Saga' belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter One, Edward.

Running through the forest with my family is something I never thought I'd tire of. When we ran and hunted we were a family, like we were before. Before Bella. There were no sad thoughts, worries or emotions; nothing to affect either Jasper or I. Bella had pulled our family together in those few short months we had dated, it was strange in some ways and horrible in others. None of us thought leaving her would pull us apart, especially not me. I hate to say that I would do everything again, but I would. She is safer without me. I can hurt her so easily, she had to know that, especially after-

That isn't the point. The point is that I hurt her, so I had to leave her... hurting her more, but for the better this time. She can have a human life, a safe life. I had to hurt my family too, for her. Telling them she didn't want anything to do with us, that the birthday was too much. I made sure Jasper knew she didn't blame him though, I had too, after all she didn't, she couldn't. Here I am thinking about this again, during the good times. I can't help it though. I've lied to my whole family and they ever figure it out they'll never forgive me.


	2. Bella: My Three Miracles

_Chapter Two, Bella._

" **Theodore Whitlock Swan**!" I yelled through the house. Despite my three children being able to hear me even if I whispered, shouting out Theo's name usually made him think and pay attention to the fact he's actually done something wrong.

"Hi mom," he said, rushing to a stop in front of me, looking to the ground and chewing on his lip. Theo was the most like me. Straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and the thin face along with my nose and average height; not as plain as I was though, thanks to his father's vampire genes. Trouble came to him as easily as breathing- or more so, again, vampire genes.  
"The TV?" I asked.  
Theo pulled a face looking at it, or what was it. Pieces of glass and plastic were spread across the floor. "Oops?" he shrugged, "I tripped over the carpet."

I sighed. As I said Theo was just as accident prone as I was. I hoped he grew out of it when grown or he will be the only clumsy vampire in existence I'm sure, which is not the part of the Swan heritage I wanted to pass on.  
There was a slight snicker to the side. "It's not funny Bailey!" Theo scowled.  
"It kinda is," Bailey grinned. Bailey Elora: my little girl. She sported a complete mix of family looks, her blue eyes and free spirit came from my mother, her curly mess of bronze hair streaked with shades of brown from her father and mine. Edward is also seen in her high cheekbones and nose, while Charlie gave her his smile, it was hardly ever worn by him but was always beaming off her face. "The room is a disaster and it's not my fault."

While trouble was magnetically attracted to Theo, Bailey sought it out and reveled in it. This included being very protective of her brothers and eager to fight back at anyone for what they did to them, her and even myself. Slightly taller than the average five-year-old height, most were wise enough not to mess with them, though Bailey had never hurt anyone, just pushed back or argued. She had a bunch of friends, though, happy to include her in any games, again, my mother; Edward and I were not people persons.

Theo, about to retaliate was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. Masen Charles; the youngest of the three, the smallest and the quietest. He hardly ever spoke, but was able to get things through by his expressive face. He looked identical to his father, messy bronze hair, a thin face and the high cheekbones and the strong jawline- looking rather peculiar on the smaller than average five-year-old.  
Masen had the ability to diffuse a situation with a touch or a look. It wasn't often he'd need to use words. It wasn't that he couldn't, or didn't want to, he just didn't see a need to speak. Especially with his talkative siblings.

The three had a very strong connection, I have never been sure if that was a vampire thing or a triplet thing. They can always find one another which is helped along with Theodore's gift of being able to speak to anyone, wherever they are and someone being able to call out to him. The four of us use it to discuss things in public that shouldn't be spoken aloud.

Theodore looked at Masen and sighed, turning to Bailey. "It isn't my fault Bailey, and you break the TV every other month. Anyway, I'm sorry. And I should have told you instead of jus' leaving it there," he trailed off. "How'd you know it was me anyway?"  
"Bailey wouldn't break the TV in a day, -remember we bought this yesterday, not to mention Bailey was with me hunting," I said with a grin.  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. Again."  
"It's alright; we'd better get a new TV though, or we'll miss Jacobs Skype."  
"Oh!" there were three gasps and then they bolted out to the car as I locked up.

The three of them were wonderful, I just wish they could have family. They needed it, family, whether they were treated the age they were, (ten) or the age they looked, (five), I realised growing up that family was important, especially seeing how mine was lacking in the usual family roles. I wasn't my family's fault, but I wanted my kids to grow up like the Cullen's background story said they did, not in a home where they don't meet their other relatives, or are angry at them.

I try not to show my anger and sadness at their father and the other Cullen's. They have grown up knowing all was not right, but I haven't explained. Edward was so self sacrificing, a little self centred too, Sue Clearwater had hammered into my head. I wasn't a child and though she didn't think my choices were right, didn't mean I wasn't able to make my own decisions. That's another problem entirely now, though. It's the anger and hatred at himself and that he would blame himself if I tripped on the stair that's the problem.  
It was the bruises that made him leave.  
The party just gave him an excuse.  
The children would have scared him if he stayed anyway. The fast growth in the womb and the strength they had. Sue says it's a miracle I survived, she's right: though it's thanks to three I survived. Apparently they could hear what was happening and Theo's gift came in handy. They changed me, the three little ones biting so I would live. My three miracles.

* * *

Note: Several spell checks have been used. I'm still not 100% sure on accuracy though, so please mention any errors seen, thankyou. I'm not sure how long this story will be, it is only planned a certain amount, I want to see the response to some of that before planning further. I hope you enjoy this story and don't mind Bella's not too annoyed. I think in a situation where she's had time and people giving their opinion, she' cool down a bit.

Second note: Vampire's don't age so I put the children as having slow growth, here about one year for every two. A survival instinct, aka, live to be born, is growing faster in the womb. Hope you don't mind this.


	3. Bella: News From Home

_Chapter Three, Bella_

We had bought the TV, it had taken a while since we had to travel a bit to get it, I was a little worried about the TV buying habits becoming suspicious; I mean, how often does a normal family have to buy a new TV... and sometimes new game consoles and sound systems, honestly, even the radio at one point had to be replaced five times in one month.

Our money spending skills really make me appreciate all Dad did for me. The car money and college fund from my parents, along with my scholarship means that I've had few issues once I got a job. I have a feeling the job wasn't given on experience and though that bothers me, I do need it. I teach at the school, I drop the triplets off at school and head off to my classes. I never thought I'd like teaching, but ten years with my kids showed me the perks. In some ways I'm glad the kids age slowly, it means I've gotten to experience more time with them.

I'm also extraordinarily grateful to whoever or whatever I can hold responsible for my gift. I've been told I always blended in; that is even more true now. I am able to create an illusion over myself and others, (I believe, I've only ever used it on the kids), that makes me look human. I can change my appearance slightly too. Not greatly, but add the illusion of aging and add a fair bit of height. It's useful for keeping the triplets the right age: age an inch or two every two years and they're the right height, a bit of glamour when it's sunny and no sparkle for any of us, my eyes are brown instead of gold and I can add a few grey hairs when necessary. I've always wondered how the Edward not being able to read my mind fit in, the best I can think of is my whole gift shields me from everyone.

Home again, and with the TV set up, there was enough time for me to convince the three that yes, eating human food is very necessary and so are baths before they were all seated on the lounge waiting for Jacob's call. It didn't take long; Jake looks forward to these calls just as much as the kids do. The two of us always talk later, when the kids had fallen asleep.

"Heyy!" he called out  
"Hi Jacob!" called out Bailey, "Guess what, Theo broke the TV today!"  
"Hello Bailey, Masen. " Jacob said then, "Now, Theo, are you taking over Bailey's TV destruction reign?"  
"No," Theo said. "I tripped over the carpet. Bailey can keep her crown."  
"You tripped?" Jacob roared with laughter "You're a lot like your mom you know. Seriously, I remember this time-"

The conversation continued on; mocking my clumsy-ness, asking about them and sharing what had happened in the past week. By the time they were yawning and Bailey had basicaly fallen asleep on Masen, they'd been speaking for an hour.  
"I'd better get them to bed," I said  
"Mooom," Theo said  
"Theodore." I replied, "You've been yawning so hard I'm surprised your jaw hasn't fallen off. Come on, bed. You'll get to speak to Jacob again."  
"Yeah, go on Theo. Talk in a week, alright?" Jacob said, "Remember you can always call as well." He waved his cell phone on screen. "I have to talk to your mom anyway, then I'll be sleeping. Night Night you lot."  
"G'night," "Night" "Goodnight" followed from the triplets.

* * *

After tucking them in and a story I made my way back down to Jake.  
"Sorry, despite being half asleep, they still had to have a story," I said.  
"And Bailey held on long enough to hear the end?" Jake grinned.  
"Of course." I sighed, "They love hearing about family, I just... Sorry, I should be asking about you, and the pack. How's Billy? And Charlie?" I chewed my lip.

I had been an awful daughter at the end; the depression when the Cullen's left, the lies and then leaving. It was for my children and his safety, but I hated myself for it. I go, with the children to see him sometimes, sometimes he comes here and other times somewhere fun. It's never been the same, but Charlie seems to know in some way that there is a lot more to the situation than there seems. I had to get my observation skills from somewhere.

He loves the kids though, takes them fishing - even Theo who's fallen in several times. I go too, guess it's a family thing now. He takes them on trips and fills them with ice-cream. Movies, ice-skating and the beach. I'm glad there is someone, even if we're not close family.  
Mom, on the other hand is harder. Phil and her still travel; I doubt mom will ever change. She's met the triplets and seems to adore them, though she (and dad for that matter), wasn't impressed with my lack of foresight though. She is kept out of the loop more than dad however. Dad knows when not to ask questions; mom asks. Neither know where I live so mom only sees them twice a year: Birthday and Christmas. Charlie misses Christmas unless we're together because he sees them so often. He doesn't seem to mind, as we do visit and have Christmas with him, just after actual Christmas.

"I'm fine, you know that. I call you every week," Jake said. "Pack's fine too. Sam and Emily are having another kid, this is the fourth. Quil and Claire still get on well. Claire's been asking questions too. Embry.. is Embry. Same with Paul. Jared and Kim are going to have another kid too. Leah, I think she's getting back to how she used to be in a way. Being away from Sam helps; she loves those kids though, spoils them. You'll be down soon won't you? You'll get to see everyone then."  
"Yeah, in the school holidays. I can't miss school just as much as the kids," I said. "I hope you-"  
"Yeah, I told them. Most people know how work is and understand it's not your fault. Everyone says 'hi' by the way. Anyway, dad's fine, you know how he is. Sue and your dad totally need to get married; they pretty much are anyway," he trailed off. "Bells..."

I was instantly worried. That was basically code for: something is really, badly wrong, "what?"  
"It's... Well, you know I'm one of the few who still phases regularly, and last week I caught scent of vampires. I pulled Sam out, it wasn't that old, and there hadn't been a death trail like with that redhead vamp of yours, so it was just to check you know..."  
"Jacob, you're rambling. And scaring me. Victoria is-"  
"She's dead, don't worry. Sorry. I guess it's not- Ok. Sorry, rambling. Sam said it's the Cullens. Two of them; he said Alice, and the scary-looking blond male."  
"Alice and Jasper," I whispered.  
"Yeah. We think so; Paul- hothead- went and looked at the house. Says it looks empty, nobody at the windows or anything, no cars, but they (the two), were there. Might still be."

I was at once both delighted and terrified.

* * *

Note 1: Thankyou for all the response, I hope I live up to what you are looking for.

Note 2: I am not American and I am trying to use common words _I_ know about: Cell phone, Mom in this chapter. If you see something that should be changed to fit, please let me know.


	4. Bella: Planning and Packing

_Chapter Four, Bella._

"Why would they come back?" I said, mostly to myself. "There's no reason and it's much too soon. Maybe they're just picking things up from the house. They left heaps of things."  
"Maybe. They've been to your hou- uh, Charlie's a few times too though. They haven't spoken to him, just been by. I think they're looking for you. Maybe because of those vampire kings you were telling us about; they must have a way of finding things out, or those rules would be useless. You're probably safe then aren't you?" Jacob said.  
"Yeah, safe. With three half-vampires growing slowly and me having no idea how to live forever." I said a little hysterical. "Jake, I can't take the kids away, they need people; real people, not just Charlie and the pack... They need the Cullen's too."  
"No they don't, we'll work it out," Jake said.  
"They still ask about them." I said shortly. "They're family. Masen and Whitlock are named after them. They want to meet their father, and their other relatives. You had your whole family on the res. Imagine not having them. Maybe we should come down now, a family emergency. I can talk to them-" I broke off.  
Jake was quiet for a while.  
"We're not always going to be here," he said. "The pack I mean. I will, I'll stay-"  
"Until you meet your imprint," I said.  
"Yeah, until then."

Jake had been cagey about that for a while. Ten years. I'm not sure I liked where my thoughts went with that, thinking of little Claire and my Bailey. "But you might be right. The triplets are human and vampire, so you need help to survive the human world with them. More than you can get from me, the pack and those vampires you ran into."  
I smiled, "Yeah. But who knows if they want to help, me being a distraction and all."  
"They should," Jake said. "It's their fault in some ways. Anyway, I may hate them for what they did to you, but the Doctor seemed responsible. The way you spoke about him sounds like he'll be fine helping, even if he -they- did want you out of their lives. You can always talk to them and not mention the kids until later, you have eternity."

I thought that over; it was true. Get the help I needed - will need for the future. We'd be fine probably the next ten years, maybe less. I didn't want to push my luck even with my gift: if it slipped in the next ten years for example, the triplets would only look ten, rather than fifteen; then there was me who'd be passing as thirty, while I was changed just after eighteen. I could keep the kids from them, for a while, but then my arguments on family were hypocritical.

I looked up towards where the three were sleeping. I couldn't do that to them. I'd never lied about what had happened and I'm sure Bailey mostly just wanted to scream at them. But they wanted to meet the family that took me in and loved me- or pretended. They'd be cautious because of my experience and I couldn't avoid them forever. While I'd like to wait until they were older, I did need the help. Who knows when I'd run into them again- or if Jake would.  
I felt confused. I'd said I should, but thought I shouldn't. I wanted the kids to have family, but I didn't want them to be exposed to the family that didn't want me, so perhaps them. I didn't want them hurt, but keeping them away would hurt them just as much.

"I'll tell the kids," I decided, "They can choose whether they want to see them now or later. It can be up to them. Whichever they choose, I do need to speak to them. I think our school holidays will be starting early. If they say no, can they stay with you? Actually, probably dad. You're not letting me near them alone are you?"  
"In your dreams, Bells," Jake said. "Even if they say yes, perhaps you should meet them first and then take the kids. That way, well, it's just safer. Share what happened with them."  
I nodded in agreement. "Thanks Jake. For everything. I better let you sleep now, huh?"  
Jake gave a cheesy grin, "Love ya Bells. See you soon?"  
I nodded again, "tomorrow night. I'll explain, we'll pack for the holidays and be down ASAP."  
"'Kay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Jake disappeared from the screen and I cut the power.  
Alice and Jasper.  
Why were they -if they were- looking for me after all this time?

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Bailey and Theo both wanted to meet their aunt and uncle; Theo especially wanting to meet his namesake. Masen was dead-set against it.  
"What if they take us away? What if they hurt you? What will we do if they don't let us see Grandpa an' Jake an' Uncle Billy and Sam an' Emily an' -"  
I cut him off: "Nobody, Masen, is taking you away and Jake will look after you if anything happens. They won't hurt you though, I won't let them. Their not going to know you exist until after I find out what they want anyway."

Masen still wasn't impressed and with his emotions so easily written on his face and in his moods, I still wondered if it was right to introduce them; even if the other two were delighted.  
Some good had to come of the meeting though. More of an explanation for a start. Why they couldn't tell me to my face, so I wouldn't have to wonder about what I did wrong or why they chose to mess with my head the way they did. I worried about Masen though.

Soon we had bags packed and loaded in the car, the triplets buckled in and some chocolates (M&M's, one of the few things they all agreed tasted good), for the ride there. We would stop about three-quarters of the way there for a hunt, a little further than we usually did so we hopefully wouldn't run into Alice and Jasper. The kids only had to feed about twice a week if they filled up, a good thing so we didn't need to tell Charlie why we went hiking everyday.

I got in the car myself. "Ready?" I asked, whether I was asking myself or the kids, I don't know, but they answered:  
"Yep!" "Of course" with grins was Theo and Bailey. A muted, "ready" came from Masen. He chewed his lip and smiled unsurely at me.  
"It's alright, Masen. I promise."  
I started the car and we were off to Forks and I certainly hoped I could keep that promise.

* * *

Note 1: I forgot to mention last chapter that I hoped everyone found Bella's power believable. I felt as though she always wanted to blend in and as a vampire that continued, especially with the kid to think about. On that note

Note 2: Theo and Bella have powers. Theo can speak to people directly and hear thought _specifically_ aimed at him. Bailey and Masen are more like Carlise and Esme, etc in that they have 'traits' that are powerful. Masen watching people and able to gauge reactions and defuse a temper is a trait or skill, _not_ a power. Same with Bailey and her protective streak. In the books gifts are called rare, therefore I believe that not all of them would have powers.

Note 3: Lot's of speech in this, I'm not sure I like it, but I found it necessary for this chapter.

 **Note 4: The kids are 10 years old. They look 5 due to slow aging. I'm just confirming this to help with confusion.**


	5. Bella: Arrival

_Chapter Five, Bella._

Forks. I never thought I'd be worried about going back there, as by the time the Cullen's were ready to return everyone I knew - they knew -, excepting perhaps Jake would be dead. I wouldn't return, unless necessary, as there would be a high chance of them returning. That was all changed now, and perhaps it was a foolish thought anyway; after all, I'd always known I would introduce the triplets to the rest of their family... I just didn't expect it to be this early.  
The triplets sang along to the radio when songs were on and grumbled together when the ads and shows were on. Road trips didn't seem to bad with them, maybe they had more patience than full-human kids, as they didn't need bathroom breaks and were more advanced and able to entertain themselves, they were more intelligent than a ten-year-old in many ways, I suppose. Maturity wise they were definitely the age they looked, (at the moment).

The trip was over by late afternoon.* The kids were bouncing in their seats excited to see the pack and dad again -well, Masen wasn't literally bouncing, but for him the large grin and wide eyes, with his head craned to the window were nearly a 'whoop!' in excitement. I really had been too long. I pulled up by dads house. He still lived, according to him, alone in Forks. According to everyone else, Sue should just move the rest of the furniture in. He must have been listening out for us as they were standing outside waiting. The kids were out nearly before the car stopped and bounding up to dad, after greeting Sue.

At once Masen was on his shoulders and Bailey and Theo were in his arms. They all chattered away eagerly to one another as dad gave me a look and headed indoors with them, ducking so he wouldn't knock Masen off on the door frame; or knock him out, though, I'm not sure if it would have. Masen has a hard head. Dad had gestured at Sue, looking at her I knew she wanted to discuss The Cullen's.

"Hi Sue," I said, "Has Jake been talking to you?"  
She nodded, "Hello Bella. I know that it's your decision and I won't stop you, I just want to caution you. I was with you through your pregnancy, remember?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't have made it to the birth if not for you." I really respected Sue, for they way she treated me normally. Despite my longing to be one of her tribes worst enemies, and how I was, as we thought at the time, pregnant with twins and she treated them as babies rather than monsters; even though they were slowly killing me, she treated me as a human. She worked out I needed blood and got it- humans do drink blood, it just depends where you're from. She worked out the kids could understand us, that got them to be more gentle than they had been. She was there for the birth, messy and horrible. Me almost dying. She was the one who told the kids to bite me, not just instinct on their part. I called them my three miracles, but Sue was extraordinary. She never gave up on me.

Sue smiled, well, more grimaced, "I just remember all your plans for if you died."  
I nodded, "I trusted Alice and though Jasper and I spoke rarely, he always important to me... he had the best advice. Edward didn't trust him around me, otherwise we would have spoken more.* They're the best two to tell and Jake said nobody else had been scented around here. Those are the two who were going to look after them if I died, if I can't trust them, who can I?"  
Sue nodded again, "Jake explained all your reasoning. It makes sense, I just wanted to be sure, and hear it from you." She broke into a true smile now, "Let me help you with the bags, we should go in, I haven't seen the little monsters for ages."

We grabbed the bags from the boot and lugged them inside, stacking them in the living room for now. Dad looked up from the Wii* they had set up, "these three are geniuses, you know that?"  
"Of course, I live with them," I looked at the pile of games and accessories, "They also love the Wii."  
"I know, you said so, so I got one. I just couldn't set it up," he looked at me, "I thought it'd be a good group activity for us," he gestured to the triplets who were fiddling at the back of the TV. "You know, for when there's too much rain, instead of just reading or puzzles or something. They get that done too fast."  
"It's great, grandpa," Masen said, having inspected the games, "could we use this one first?"  
"Sure," he ruffled Masen's hair.

I grinned. Dad was really something, after the triplets were born, about a year, the Elders came to the conclusion that since dad had been friends with Harry and Billy forever, was dating Sue and practically grew up on the res, as well as having an aunt marry Old Quil, who was still alive, he could be let in on parts of the secret. As I said, dad knew there was more to it than there seemed; I just told him that it was a deadly secret and he went along with it. That's why he wasn't pleased with me, he doesn't understand how I could get involved in that. He wasn't impressed about wasting his time on wolf hunting when it was just the pack either.  
"Dad," I started hesitantly.  
"Jake spoke to me as well," he said, "Go find them. You deserve more of an explanation. They should grown up with a dad as well as an amazing mum. Even if that 'dad' is an honourary title and he's just an Uncle."  
Dad has opinions on family because of everything that happened to me. If he could change time I'm sure he'd find a way to spend more time with me.  
"Thanks."

With that I kissed the triplets goodbye and went to pick up Jake.  
I was going to see the Cullen's.

* * *

Note 1* I have no idea where Bella could live if it takes about seven-eight hours to arrive at Forks. Please make this up yourselves as I will never describe an area, perhaps just her house in a future chapter.

Note 2* Jasper and Bella had a _slightly_ closer relationship than in the books. Edward, mostly, but all the others in different ways stopped them spending too much time together. The two spoke when they could though. There will be mentions in future chapters.

Note 3: Sorry that this is more of a filler chapter than one with anything happening. The next chapter will be 'Off to See the Cullen's' ...I should have named this 'follow the yellow brick road'

Note 4: I was planning to have this mostly Bella POV with several from Edward later on. Would anyone mind a Jasper/Alice POV chapter next? Bella will have a view of the same situation.


	6. Jake: Off to see the Cullens

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, situations and plot connected to the 'Twilight Saga' belong to Stephenie Meyer

 _Chapter Six, Jake_

Bella came by and picked me up, after the 'hellos' we then sat in silence as Bella drove slowly along the roads to the Cullen house. Bella looked nervous. Perhaps a little angry. I could understand that; how could they treat someone the way they did? I'd say it was becoming vampires that did it, but Bella is still good with humans. If anything happened in the future though, I'd be there to knock sense into her, as she would for me. I suppose it could be being immortal (basically) that does it and that mine and Bella's differences will keep us together. Hopefully.

I don't want to turn into someone I won't recognise in the future. I think that's what happened with the Cullen's, or, at the very least Edward. Listening to Bella talk about them, to me when she had to cope without them and then to the kids once she found out they understood hasn't made me like them, but I can't hate them. Not even Edward.

The Cullens are what makes me say ' _Hopefully_ ,' in the case of Bella and I keeping each other sane. It sounds as though all the others except Edward and Carlisle (who isn't like the normal vampire is anyway), have always had someone. Edward, even with family must have felt separate. I don't think I'm like him. I don't want to be like him, but imagining a century by myself while my family has connections with a partner helps me empathise slightly with him. Especially with the whole... _fiasco_? ...I think that describes it... anyway, the **fiasco** with my imprint.

 _Seriously_.

I'm _sooo_ dead.

This Jasper guy isn't going to help; Bells told me he could feel emotions.

As much as I want the triplets to have family, I'm weary of what they can do. Of what they did do to Bella. She was a mess; and while that turned out to be a good thing in getting her out of town and faking her death because of the Vamp-babies, it wasn't a good thing because my best friend (who at the time I fancied myself in love with), was in love with a leech and had his kids on the way and was distraught and hated the fact they'd grow up without a father.

Bella didn't want that. She was absent from her father's life so much that she knew she didn't want that for her kids. This thought probably grew when Masen looked so much like Him. Bella doesn't like hurting anyone and I think she felt she'd be hurting the kids if they didn't know the Cullens, (which is true for immortals, I suppose, you're bound to run into someone who knows someone who'll tell the people you don't want to know); and that she'd be hurting the Cullens if they didn't know the kids.

I feel for the kids, not for _Them_.  
But that's Bella for you.

All too soon we were sitting in their driveway.

"Masen didn't look too pleased," I said as we sat.  
"Masen?" Bella asked.  
"Mmhm. He was looking out the window as we drove past.

"Oh. He isn't sure," She explained; then paused. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he's totally against this in some ways. Seeing the other two so excited and me telling him that nobody was taking them away from me or ever stopping them from visiting anyone helped. He does want to meet them just-" She cut off and shrugged.  
"He's like you. He looks like... his dad, acts quite a bit like you though, Little Miss 'Others Happiness First.'"

She just gave me a look, then glanced back at the seemingly empty house. That's when I saw a brief flicker of movement through an upstairs window.  
"Well, they're home,"  
"Someone's home," Bella and I said in unison.

I gave her a wolf grin and hopped out as she gave herself a moment longer before getting out; just as a flash of colour ran at her.

* * *

Note 1: Thankyou for returning after my break, and my apologies for the length of said break. Hello to new readers!

Note 2: Short, but I wished to go into Jasper and Alice. I'm still not sure how it will go. I wanted a very short section for Jake first though.

Note 3: Updated a little with more thoughts from Jake, What do people think?


	7. Jasper: Feelings, Alice: Return

_Chapter Seven, Jasper_

It hurt us all, it broke us. Bella was light to us all in a world that didn't really change. Edward mayn't have been able to read her mind, but I could feel her emotions, which with Bella was like reading her mind.

Her delight was always overwhelming, in a wonderful way. Her happiness came at the smallest of things. Her love for all of us, for Edward was there from nearly the start. She was never truly afraid of any of us, at any time. She panicked a few times; when Emmett came through a wall once, when Emmett and I fought, destroying the living room furniture. She scared a few times as well, but scared for the consequences rather than us, unlike any other human. Scared for all of us in the incident with the nomads, scared for us when Edward told her of the Volturi. Scared when I tried to attack her.

Worry for Bella usually was for other people, mostly. Worry for her mother eating and paying bills, worry for her father with eating and with the nomads. Worry she offended us. Worry we were hurt. Worry when we were sad or distant or when Alice had a vision that made her startle. Worry when she injured herself it would affect us. All of this was covered with her love or happiness for the people. Worry for herself was unfortunately there in bads ways; that she wasn't good enough, that she was in the way, that she was an inconvenience.

That's why I loved to be in the house while she was there, except for the worry her emotions were a breath of fresh air. For everyone as I subtly threw them at everyone. They never knew, they still don't. I wouldn't want Bella to know. But I had to share them, as carefully as I did because Bella even without me sharing was pulling us together more.

We were a family, but over the years different things happen, as in any family. We probably would have just had a break and come back together in a few decades, but Bella refreshed us in a different way, showing us another way to connect. She would sit and read with me sometimes, or we'd talk about whatever we were reading. She was happy to be included, and delighted with the conversation. It allowed me to talk about things in a different way as none of the others were interested in the way she was.

She spoke with Esme and allowed her to do all the things she'd wanted to. Cook and care for a true child, in the sense that Bella was human, not that she was a toddler. Bella loved those times. Her love for Esme was that for a mother. Seeing Renee after Phoenix really showed this in the sense Bella's feelings for her were more equal or sisterly than anything.

Carlisle, well, I suppose they saw the least of each other, (excepting Rose), though I could tell before Edward often that Bella had been to the hospital again. He always had a.. glow? I suppose, in his emotions after speaking with her. The two of them often spoke, Carlisle often making Bella reflect. On what I didn't know, but I do know she liked speaking to Carlisle. Carlisle was often in the same situation; there was always a thoughtful look on his face and excitement and questioning in his emotions. Her love for him was also rather like a father, that was easy to tell as it was similar to what she felt for her actual father, though there was a difference in the two.

Rose and Bella didn't really talk. Rose was against everything to do with Bella. That's why it always surprised me to feel the respect Bella had for Rose and the happiness she had for Rose when her and Emmett were together. Bella seemed aware of why she didn't want Bella in the house or family.

Emmett and Bella were definitely like brother and sister. Emmett could talk to Bella about his games his pranks and random stuff and Bella would be happily pulled along in the conversation or into a game. She didn't mind his size or startle much at sudden appearances. She would play whatever game he wanted for as long as she could and in some gave him a run for his money as she got the hang of it. She allowed him to give her massive bear hugs and answered his questions about humans, though she appeared to think many of them strange. Which is true. Emmett can't have forgotten that much about being human.

She shopped, though very reluctantly, with Alice. She liked the attention, but didn't like the 'gifts.' The first time she came back and found out Alice had bought a whole bunch of things for her she was furious. She still didn't like shopping or the things Alice got for her but she enjoyed the time they spent together. As I wasn't there I don't know what they spoke about unless Alice mentioned it, but I could always feel that desperate hope that Alice wouldn't buy something for her and just allow them to spend time together.

I always felt a little bad -then positively dreadful- that I allowed Alice to throw the party with Bella so against it. Over the past few years I was sure it was my fault that Bella hated us. I hadn't been able to get a read on her emotions as I ran and didn't see her the next day. Why wouldn't I have believed Edward. He felt so guilty, upset and alone. I was sure that was for Bella. I felt truly deceived when we discovered the lie.  
The lie which is the reason we are here. The lie which is the reason the family was separated. The lie that Edward told us that we have to find out the truth to.  
Because Edward's not talking.

* * *

 _Chapter Seven-and-a-half, Alice_

Jasper and I returned to Forks a week ago and it's _dreadful_! I mean, for starters, we can't be seen as we haven't changed a bit. That's normal, usually if we have to return somewhere for something, but when it's your human sister who appears to be _dead_ it is an entirely different and horrible story.

Secondly: Bella is apparently dead. And it's all. Edward's. Fault.

And _then_ , to top it _all_ off wolves have been around. Or wolf. Whatever. It (or they) have been around Bella's house so the only scent is their awful wet dog smell. _And_ they're stopping me from seeing Charlie so I _still_ can't find anything out about Bella.

Ugh. _Edward_. How dare he.

Even though we only returned a week ago, the trouble started a month or so ago. With Rosalie and Edward of course. I swear they've argued more since Bella than their entire life, though it had good results this time, as in: it showed how much of a... a... I don't know a word enough to describe Edward. I'll just go with idiot or moron or fool or self-centered control freak... maybe that's a bit much, but, that's what he did. Controlled Bella, controlled us.

He lied.

I want to hate him, my brother took my sister away. But with everything, how hurt he's been over the last decade; even if it's not the reason we thought, I can't. Especially with Bella dead...

Which we _still_ have to find out about! I mean - no grave, (as far as we could find), does that mean she went back to live with her mom? Moved on and died elsewhere. Maybe she just ran off, that doesn't sound like Bella, but still: I'd rather think up bad positives than imagine her dead. No matter how many times I've said it. After all, we're not sure.

Edward'd be able to check their minds. We have to go off gossip and the whispers we hear around Charlie. They don't sound good. Hence the reason I think that there may be a chance that she is dead. Jasper thinks otherwise. Slightly, that is. The emotions from those on the res and from Charlie just seem _off_ apparently. Especially from That Jacob Black. Bella's friend. Whose emotions were weird when he caught sight of Jasper and I.

We need to talk to him, but with the treaty I don't know how. I mean Jaspers here, but... how many wolves are here too?  
I wrinkled my nose, we could call him, but I doubt he'd tell us anything being a wolf and hating us. At least that's what Carlisle said (basically), Jasper and I having never met them... still. We have to figure something out, he's not exactly going to turn up to chat is he? I thought.  
I went to the window as I heard a car, -what would anyone be doing out here? It's not like you can get lost in _Forks_. As it pulled into the driveway, I looked at it suspiciously. That was weird. Black getting out of the car was stranger, but he wasn't driving so-

Bella.

I bolted for the car.

* * *

Note 1: I hope I got Jasper and Alice in character. Jasper as reflective and Alice as bubbly

Note 2: I thought Jasper could do a reflection due to his power and Alice could show more of the situation and what was happening now. Also because pf their personalities.


	8. Bella: The Problem

_Chapter Eight, Bella_

As I looked up I saw Alice running at me, and at that moment I truly wished to run away. Vampire sight is very useful, but in this situation: I hated it. I could see the moment Alice slowed so that she wouldn't harm a human, but then, in that same moment a look of shock passed over her face and she sped up again, hammering into me.

"You're not dead!" She exclaimed, then paused, "Well, _dead_ dead I mean, _you_ know. We thought we'd _never_ see you again, ever! It's all Edwards fault, the _jerk_. But you look _fine_ , except you're a vampire, which is fine, but _how_. Did you meet someone else, did-"  
She was cut off by Jasper, who had come outside after Alice during her spiel, "Was it Victoria?"  
"Oh," said Alice, "I-"

"No." I said. I had to get across this was not a friendly meeting. This was a 'what do you want with me' meeting and a 'do you actually have a reason for what you did to me' meeting.  
"It wasn't Victoria," I continued. " She's dead. Completely dead that is. It was someone else and no, I didn't just meet another vampire. It was- look we'll get to that later."

"Yeah, after you explain why it's Eddie's fault that you'd never see her again," Jake said. "Was it because she should be dead after what he did? Cause he left her in the middle of the forest? Because you completely played her and treated her like family and broke her heart into a million pieces?" Jake got louder until he was snarling out the words and shaking badly. I knew he wouldn't transform, he hadn't accidentally for years. None of the boys had, otherwise I'd have never let them near the children.

"Jake," I said. I couldn't allow him to go too far, just in case. The kids were the most important thing. They weren't finding out about them until the right time and this mess was as sorted as it could be.  
"No," Jasper said. "We should explain, after all we've come back into your life the way we had. Edward told us he told you you'd never see us again. We owe you an explanation, even if we know very little."  
Jake opened his mouth to complain again, but Alice beat him to it.

"Edward told us you wanted nothing to do with us. He said that being attacked twice in a short time was too much; you didn't blame Jasper at all, but couldn't handle it. You loved us, but couldn't deal with us. You didn't want to see us, couldn't stand it. You didn't want any of us and gave us a bunch of your things back. You didn't want memories of what had happened, you were human there was only so much you could deal with. We- I wanted to come see you, but Edward was so persuading. We were hurt. You never seemed to see us as anything but ourselves, we'd never opened to anyone before. We thought you were taking it from us. We thought you blamed us. We couldn't stand the thought we'd hurt you, hurt our family." Alice said, rambling. She had a hurt look on her face.  
"He lied," Jasper said. "We were family; including you. He lied to us all, and none of us saw it."

Jake and I exchanged a look. "How," I said, "How could you think that. I- everything that we-" I broke of unable to find words. How could they believe that. Wasn't it obvious that they were my family, even through the little things they should have seen that. I hated shopping, but loved Alice. Speaking and spending time with them all; or trying to in the case of Rose. Wasn't I always checking what I said, just in case? Didn't Jasper know how I felt? Couldn't Alice see anything? What about Emmett, or Esme, or Carlisle? Their explanation made no sense!

But, then again, in the same way it made perfect sense. Edward worried and controlled as much as he could. I always- or so I thought- could tell he loved me. How he was careful and showed me important things. How he explained things and acted. Sure, some of it was difficult to see; he seemed so stuck in the past in many of his acts, but that was why I loved him, he was himself. Yes, he worried too much about me and 'visiting' me before we started dating was, well, slightly creepy. I could understand it in the way of acclimatizing to my scent but... He was overly protective, he worried about my friends... though I'm glad he kept Mike and Eric and Tyler away at the time. They were not the people I wanted to see myself with. He loved me in his own way; because of this I felt I could believe them. So I owed Alice and Jasper my side of the story so we could get this sorted.

From the look on Jake's face I could tell he felt completely otherwise though. I looked at him and touched my side where the worst of the scarring from the triplets was. Closing his eyes in anger he clenched his fists, slightly shaking again and nodded.

"I loved him." I started, collecting my thoughts, "You were all my family and I don't know how you couldn't see that. He obviously told you as much as possible, but little to me other than I wasn't worth it, that he didn't need me, want me or love me and didn't want to play human anymore. I was ready to drop everything to come with you as his opening statement was 'we're leaving.' After he finished he left me in the forest. I didn't know how to get out, so I followed him, getting deeper and completely unable to get out. The only thing he did well in the situation; (which could have been fixed by him not taking me into the forest), was leaving a note. Even though it was apparently written by me, at least that allowed a search party to be started."

Jasper and Alice stared. "What, don't believe her?" Jake sneered.  
"No!" Alice shouted, sounding harried, "We do, and that's the problem! How could he!" Now she sounded teary.  
"We didn't know. There is no way we would have allowed him to get away with that. Not even if we had to leave, we wouldn't allow a human in on the secret no matter what, it's too dangerous, unless they truly were family. You don't truly believe us, I -we- can understand that. And it was.. illogical and stupid of us, especially me, to believe him. However, you have to understand that we've never exactly opened up to a human as we did you," Jasper said.

He was right again. I did know that. I had no proof, but the proof of what my heart was telling me, but I believed them.

Though there was no way were they finding out about the kids yet.

* * *

Note 1: I'm not sure if I like the flow of this chapter, please let me know what you think. It's a shorter than the last one, but I thought this was a good break for leading into the next chapter: _Bella: The Solution._

Note 2: I've updated the _Jake_ chapter. Reading back over Jasper and Alice, I think he should talk a bit about his 10 years.

Note 3: I'm used to writing 'woods' rather than forest, please tell me if I've used both words, I've double checked, but I'd like to be sure.


	9. Bella: The Solution

_Chapter Nine Bella_

Though this meeting hadn't gone that long at all, I was already tired of it. Yes, I missed Alice and Jasper and the rest, (even Edward), it was just hard. Jasper didn't lie; I knew that. He was straight forward and said what he thought. Alice was a little manipulative, but she wasn't going to get anything out of lying. There wasn't anything to gain. Not to mention, if you consider her surprise at me being a vampire, she doesn't know anything that's been happening, so she'd be expecting me ten years older... Which I do look like at the moment. I never take the glamour off unless I'm in a safe place on the Res, Dad's or home with the kids.

Today the kids still have their ten-year-old looks on as a 'just in case.' There seems to be a lot of these 'Just in Case' situations since I knew The Cullens had returned. Anyway, the glamour is the major thing that is helping me believe the two; as I'd been a vampire for so long with no contact, as they made no mention of my looks, as they were shocked at me being a vampire and then there was their happiness at me being alive: there is no way they were searching for me because of my gifts or the kids.

"Okay," I said, "So Edward lied to us all. But why didn't you check yourselves? And if we go slightly off topic, if I wanted nothing to do with you, why did you leave Victoria hanging around and out for revenge? Why didn't you see anything that was happening here? There was an army of vampires descending on Forks and it's a miracle that everyone survived!"  
"Hmm," Jake said, "And one of those miracles was that Bella'd been changed and was taking part in the battle, which infuriated Vicky into being stupid and we finally caught her. She was painful and so many are dead because of her."

Jasper looked worried, "A newborn army?" he said, "She was definitely crazy. I'm sorry you had to go through that, and you're right, it is a miracle that you survived. Newborn armies are ruthless. I was changed to fight in one of those armies... That doesn't matter, you're right... but Edward was dealing with her. We followed her when we caught her scent, but Edward wanted revenge. Despite everything, I'm sure he loves you in a way; we know he does. We allowed him Victoria so he could deal with her and hopefully get his mind off what he told us you said. That was stupid. Due to my experiences I should have known to just finish her off."

Alice put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. We all should have done more than we did." She looked at me, "We should have checked on you, should have wrapped things up. We shouldn't have just believed family wouldn't want to say goodbye. Even when any of us need to leave for a break there is always a goodbye."  
"I'm sorry about not seeing anything either," She continued, "though that isn't my fault. I should have told you though, then maybe you would have known all these horrible things were going to happen. Or at least know that something would happen. I should have guessed, even though it makes no sense!"  
"You're not making sense now, "Jake said.

Alice glared at him and gave a humph while rolling her eyes, "I couldn't see you. About, I don't know, two weeks, three weeks perhaps... You stopped showing up in my visions. It made no sense! I would've seen if you were going to die to stop it. When we left I assumed that's why I didn't see anything. Not the best explanation, but Edward couldn't read your mind and we didn't know why that was. I thought maybe you wanting nothing to do with us did it. ...At least that's what I told myself. It's so stupid looking back at it."  
"Convenient." Said Jake.

"No," I said, "Edward was worried, before. He kept looking at her," I explained to Jake, then, turning to Alice, "I thought it that something that was going to happen again. You were worried too." I broke off as a thought came to me.

Two or three weeks before they left. That was... I looked at Jake, then the other two who were looking at me worried. "I think I have a very good explanation for why you couldn't see me. Or anything that's happened."

I sighed. It seemed like I was going to believe them. I did, I just wanted to be able to blame them more than I did. Really, the only solution to the problem appeared to be dealing with it as problems arose. Jake, dad, Sue and Billy were going to think I was a fool; I thought I was. But I felt they were telling the truth, so they were going to get the truth from me.

"Bella..." Jake started. He knew, I could tell, but this was my choice. I'm the one who knew them. I was the best judge of character out of all of us. They were my friends. They were my children.

They were each others family.

I gave Jake a small smile, trying to show him that I was certain. Jake looked worried and then nodded. He didn't fully agree, he didn't like them. But, I think a small part of him believed them too.

"Alice, Jasper," I said. I took a deep breath.  
"Would you come back to Charlie's with us. I think that will help explain things. ...And probably make other things worse. For Edward though. Not you."  
They nodded, hesitantly.  
"Great," I said, falsely enthusiastic.

"Oh, and just so you know, the pack is family. They know where we are and despite Jake being the only one still shifting, they'll shift if anyone's in trouble and I won't do anything to stop them," I gave them a grin and got back in the car.

What on earth was I doing?

* * *

Note 1: A bit short again, but I didn't want to put the two together and have a extra long chapter. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters but not have them all over the place. Shorter chapters are also easier for me.

Note 2: Alice and Jasper are the only two here, the others won't come for a while, so hoping that such and such will meet the kids isn't coming for a few chapters.

Note 3: Someone mentioned something about Edward, which made me think: while he isn't going to be loved when he comes back, due to what he's done, he will be allowed to see the kids. So don't expect him banished or something. While his fate is still being decided, he is family.


	10. The Triplets: Our Family

_Chapter Nine, The Triplets_

 _Masen_ :

We (Theo, Bailey, Grandpa and I), were playing on the Wii. It was fun, though Bailey and Theo kept tripping each other and us up, at least Theo was doing it accidentally unlike Bailey. Sue was watching for Bella out the window, I think Grandpa would be there too if we weren't distracting him. I think only Bailey and Theo were the ones worried about mom not bringing Aunt and Uncle home. Everyone else- it was obvious that the pack was outside, I don't know how the others didn't hear them,- knew that the Cullens were coming.

Mom has _always_ worried about us meeting them, but in the same way _longed_ for it. She got a weird look on her face when she spoke about them in passing; a really twisted look of anger and sadness and regret. I don't want them here; I don't want mom sad again, or for half of the Cullens to be here and mess with our family. Mom's stories are good; it's nice to hear about family; but I don't know what to think of them, they hurt mom.

Sometimes, when mom's out hunting; (usually leaving Jake or someone on Skype so we can't get into too much trouble. Despite being part vampire she worries. Understandable since we have the body of a 5-year-old human at home, but _still_ ); we talk about them, among ourselves.

Bailey thinks they must have had a reason, she always sees the best in people. She isn't sure what to think of dad, but she reckons that the way they acted when mom spent time with them means they can't have been acting. She uses aunt Rose's dislike of her, while Emmett loved her; Alice and her having trips, while Jasper and her read. All the times Esme cooked.

Theo has the same opinion as Bailey about dad. He wants to meet the others, but a part of the meeting would be yelling and asking why. He doesn't think they could have been acting like they like mom the whole time, though. His opinion of this comes from his gift. Before we really worked it out we were broadcasting whatever we were thinking across the link, until we learnt how to be more concise. Even with several decades of practice he doesn't think they could act the way they did.

I don't know what to think. There's a little of me that wants to be like Theo, but I know I won't know how I feel until I meet them. Which at the moment I don't want to.  
Even if they're the part of the family mom thinks she can get the best answers from, I'm a kid. I think I'm allowed to hate my absent family.

Just a little.

 _Bailey_

Masen thinks too much. That's why I shoved him... _well_ , why I shoved him the first time. He needs to relax. Mom and Jake aren't gonna bring them back if there's a problem; but there _isn't_ gonna be a problem. Maybe they aren't the nicest, but I doubt they'd hurt us. And _anyway_ , the pack would protect us, they'd transform for us, Jake always says that and so does Sam and he hasn't phased for _years_.

 _Sure_ , I think that there must be a reason they were stupid and left, but mom's not _even_ gonna _mention_ us if she thinks there's a problem. She's _sooo_ overprotective. The pack says it cause we're young and I guess, we're sort of five. But strength and speed are on our side. Even with them being vamps themselves, I bet we'd be unexpected; not to mention we'd have help from the pack. I think it'd be cool to meet them. I dunno if I'll like them, but that's a different matter isn't it?

I think it's better to hear what they have to say now though, instead of worrying we might run into them further in the future. Maybe dad left mom cause of Jasper. Mom said he was self-sacrificing and always worried about her getting injured. Maybe he really didn't like her and his family for a century decided to listen to his wishes of leaving her. Maybe it was entirely unrelated to anything and nobody knows what happened except dad. Maybe it was the family, not dad. Maybe they're all terrible and I'll never want to see them. Maybe, _maybe, maybe_.

Even with all these ' _maybes_ ' it's probably best that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are the first people mom meets. ' _specially_ Uncle. Even though mom doesn't know what to think, she's always thankful for all the times Uncle made her feel worth it. She knows other people think that, but I guess the nomad thing and all the times she could sit and read and just be herself with him were good. I think mom knows how to read them, and perhaps Uncle Emmett best.

 _Anyway_ , I'll _always_ have Jake and mom and my brothers. _So,_ maybe I'll run into them in a century or so if we don't meet them now, just means I know they aren't really the cool family mom loved so much.

 _Theodore_

This game is _cool_. Grandpa is cool too for buying it and playing it with us. I reckon we have the most _awesome_ family out of all the kids at school, even if our dad isn't around. I don't know if I want to meet him. I really want to meet Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice though. I don't know if that's cause I want to meet my Uncle or cause I'm named after him.

Names were a long process, mom didn't really know names and we were one surprise after another, so mom's list went from a boy and girl name to two of each, to three of each until she discovered our genders. Bailey's name was a given. mom had always wanted to name a girl Bailey, through searches she came by Elora. Nice and easy.

Masen was different. Mom had Charles for a boy from Grandpa; she said she wanted to name him that so he knew a good father figure in life, that us kids would remember our Grandpa and cause she loved her dad. His first name though was going to be something like Henry or Chase or Timothy; (actually probably not, I have no idea what mom would have chosen, just that she had lists upon lists of names). When he was born though she decided on Masen. The fuzz of bronze hair on his head and thoughtful look made mom decide that our father should have a slight connection to us, as it was obvious that we were his children; _apparently_ , you know, since I've _never_ met him or seen a photo.

Anyway, my first name came through searches too Theodore. She decided that went well with Whitlock as a subtle way to honour Uncle. Apparently she wanted that so if she died, he knew that she cared for him and didn't blame him for trying to eat her 'cause it wasn't his fault; also cause he looked after her during the James incident and cause she thought they got on well and a few other things. While Sue said it seemed to be mainly for mom, which was a little selfish mom said it was also in case she died and we never found out about our relatives. She wanted a connection so that someday in the future we will have a connection that would hopefully be believed.

I don't think I would have minded though; (being named after him for a selfish reason, not mom dying), cause mom has told us a few very heavily edited stories that Uncle told her that were edited by him. That's why I think he's a totally cool Uncle to meet.

Even if I'm not sure about it all.

...Masen would probably think I'm really crazy to want to meet someone because of our names.

...Probably Bailey too.

... _Maybe_ it is a _little_.

But it's kinda like being named after a superhero or something and then getting to meet them. _Cool_ , but for a _ridiculous_ and _weird_ reason.

* * *

Note 1: I thought putting in the triplets thoughts before them meeting Alice and Jasper would be cool. Hope you like the character. I tried to make it a bit scattered because they're a weird age, being 5 and 10 at the same time, and then add in the fact that they're vampires= very odd thought process. Hope you guys all like this.

Note 2: Next chapter is _Bella: The Meeting_


	11. Bella: First Encounter

_Chapter ten, Bella_

The ride back to Charlie's was more awkward than the ride to the Cullens, the silence was suffocating, but really I had nothing to say and was feeling nervous and sick. I think Alice and Jasper picked up on this, as well as feeling awkward themselves as Alice was sitting like a statue, while Jasper was fidgeting and shuffling his feet; basically the polar opposite of how they usually act, even Jake was sitting straight; fists clenching and unclenching; looking like he wished to make a break for it.

A strange feeling came over me as I pulled in front of the house one of relief and horror, the sick feeling I had grew worse. Hopping out of the car I could tell the pack was hanging around; while normal for Seth and Leah, them often visiting their mom, and even normal for Sam to be hanging around, the whole lot of them was not. Giving Jake a look, he gave a strained grin in return. I was grateful for them, but honestly, they could have told me... especially since I sort-of threatened the two with them.

Oh well.

I looked at them nervously, then at Jake. He jerked his head in the direction of the house.  
"I want you to meet some people," I said slowly. I looked at Alice, "I think they may be the reason why you couldn't see me. A protection thing maybe. I don't know, but the timing... That was when I found out that... about... them." I knew I wasn't making sense, but the kids didn't make sense.  
"Why don't you come in," Jake said. "They've been wanting to meet you since they knew you existed." He led the way into the house, I followed with a gesture to the other two to come as well.

The kids were waiting in the hall lined up trying to peer around Jake. That didn't surprise me, there was no way they wouldn't have known that Jasper and Alice were there.  
' _Mom_?' I heard. It was Theo, the other two looked up at me too, also included in the silent conversation.  
' _hmm_?'  
' _Are we going to look like this or our real selves_?' he asked.  
I hesitated. Usually they didn't have the glamour on here, as I said, Charlie didn't ask questions and everybody else knew. I was also looking older than I usually did here, (I usually aged myself slightly). The aging was an advantage to us, just in case. However, Jasper and Alice were going to meet them and it seemed well.  
' _No_ ,' I decided. ' _Just to be sure_.'  
The kids nodded, then Bailey took a step towards the door as Alice and Jasper peered in.

Alice gasped as Theo bounded forward to stand with Bailey. Masen shuffled toward me, I tried giving him a convincing smile. It didn't work.  
"Hi," Bailey said  
Alice and Jasper blinked, " _Hi_?" they said. It came out more of a question.  
Bailey looked back at me, I shrugged, then looked at the two, "It was easier to introduce you then explain. Perhaps not the best way, but easiest. Alice, Jasper, these are my kids." I pointed to the three of them.

"Your _kids_ ," Alice said. I nodded.  
"That's what you meant when you said you found out," Jasper said, "You found out you were pregnant." I nodded again.  
"But _Edward_!" Alice gasped, "Is _that_ why?"  
"He didn't know I was, I was trying to find a way to tell him before you left. When he said what he said I decided I wasn't telling him at that point. It hurt."  
"He- _wait_ , **what**?" Alice said, "Their **_Edwards_**? That's-"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Jake butted in, "They have his looks don't they, well not Theo so much, but look at Masen!" he pointed.

They looked and blinked as Masen tried to get closer to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and glares at Alice. "We just had that talk about how you were my family and you think they were somebody else's kids?"  
"Well, I wasn't expecting it, why didn't you say _before_ we came?"  
"Because our conversation was going _so_ well," I said dryly. "And _anyway_ , would you have believed me if I just told you? All the things you said vampires can't do and I have kids. It was best to show you. And anyway, not preparing you means your reaction proves you're not going to just go tell someone about them. They're too young to get into some sort of fight because of what they are."  
Jasper nodded, "That makes sense. It's nice to meet you all."  
Theo and Bailey grinned, Masen seemed to be calming a little in his thoughts that they might take him.

"Yes," said Charlie, coming up behind, "It's all _wonderful_ ; but how about we get out of the hall? We were just going to have lunch."  
The kids turned inside for the living room. The living room meant the pack would be coming in for lunch too. _Great_. On the other hand, great! And thank-you dad for getting us in the house rather than the hall.  
Charlie gestured Alice and Jasper in as well, after they left the hall he looked at me. I gave a smile. This reunion wasn't going great, but despite everything it wasn't too bad either.  
Charlie went to Sue in the kitchen where they were preparing lunch while the kids stared at their Aunt and Uncle. _Good_ , they could work out some stuff and introduce each other while the rest of us think what we're going to do next.

" _Sooo_ ," Alice started, "What're your names? I mean we got Masen and Theo, -is that short for something? And what's your name?" she gestured at Bailey.  
"I'm Theodore. Most people switch between that and Theo. It just depends what they feel like. I don't mind. I'm the eldest. Masen there is the youngest and he doesn't like to talk much and he thinks you're gonna take us away," he announced.  
Looking at Masen I realised he'd told Theo to say that. He was more nervous than I thought, even if he was warming up to them.. or just slightly defrosting in his opinion of them.  
"We're not going to take you away!" Alice exclaimed, looking at Masen. " _Honest_ , it's great to meet you, but we wouldn't take you from family, or Bella, ever. _Promise_."  
Masen nodded stiffly.  
"Anyway, I'm Bailey," Bailey said, successfully drawing attention away from Masen. "And your our Aunt and Uncle. How come you left mom?"

As much as I didn't expect Bailey to demand that first thing, I'm not entirely surprised. The next part, however, _was_ surprising:

"And how do we know you won't leave again if you choose to stay?" asked Masen.

 _Well_. I was always told I could be extraordinarily blunt.

I suppose the kids decided the next step for us.

* * *

Note 1: I feel this is a little choppy, any opinions?

Note 2: First (and very short), encounter with the kids. Next chapter Alice and Jasper will learn more about them. While the family eats Jasper, Alice and Bella will get a bit more conversation in. No way is Bella going to want to see Edward, but can Alice convince her to see any other Cullen soon?

Note 3: Edited a few of the previous chapters, sorry if you got multiple updates


End file.
